


Be Mine

by Violet_Lesage



Series: Evanstan Esp Prompts [3]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8482021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Lesage/pseuds/Violet_Lesage
Summary: Tantas noches tratando de encontrar a su víctima perfecta y allí estaba: Chris Evans era delicioso al tacto. ¡Qué exquisita sería su sangre!





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ian Van Den Bremt](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ian+Van+Den+Bremt).



Las noches en aquel lugar eran más frías a las del último sitio al que habían llamado hogar. Recién llegados a Rumania por insistencia de Scarlett y bajo la promesa de ser una ciudad naciente y atestada de buena sangre, Sebastian realmente quería creer que podrían asentarse allí y echar raíces al fin. Odiaba esa vida nómada a la que se había condenado a sí mismo por haber perseguido a la hermosísima rubia. Si hubiera sabido que su beso le iba a regalar la eternidad como condena, hubiera preferido mantener su pantalón en su sitio.

 

Pero allí estaba, acompañándola fielmente porque no tenía otra opción, ella había sido vampira más años que él y era la que mejor sabía hacer el trabajo. Él se limitaba a alimentarse y aburrirse. Porque sí, la eternidad era aburrida. Al principio, la novedad del saberte invencible podía consumirte en un día y probar cuanta cosa arriesgada pudieras. Pero, tras cincuenta años, el asunto se volvía normal, típico y rutina. 

 

—Deberías cambiar esa cara — la rubia habló de repente, arreglando su elegante chalina de seda — parece que estuvieras muerto.

 

—Bueno... técnicamente lo estoy, cariño — dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.

 

—Sí, mi culpa — dijo suspirando — necesitaba a un fiel caballero a mi lado.

 

—No sé si fiel sea la palabra que busques — dijo sonriendo al ver pasar a un delgado joven pelirrojo.

 

—Bueno... técnicamente ya no somos una pareja, Sebastian.

 

—Oh vamos, estoy pegado contigo por la eternidad — pasó su mano por la cintura de la chica — eres mi creadora.

 

—Sí, pero eso no quiere decir que no puedas tú convertirte en uno también — le sonrió — ¿nunca lo has pensado?

 

—No voy a condenar a nadie a esto — respondió — si mi destino es la soledad por no querer hacerlo, pues que así sea.

 

—Oh, eres tan dramático.

 

—Calla y aligera el paso mujer, que llegamos tarde.

 

—¿Piensas al menos divertirte en esa fiesta?

 

—Nunca se sabe.

  
  
  



	2. 2

—Veo que posees un espíritu muy fuerte — la pálida mujer hablaba pausadamente — tu voluntad no puede ser doblegada. Eso es lo que te trajo hasta aquí, ¿cierto? Muy lejos de tu mansión en América.

 

Chris asintió y los murmullos asombrados de los nobles a su alrededor no se hicieron esperar.

 

—Escapas de algo... ¿un compromiso arreglado? — dijo sacando otra carta de tarot — oh sí... el amor nunca puede ser forzado.

 

—Lo que quiero saber — la voz firme del rubio provocó el silencio del resto — es si alguna vez seré libre... 

 

—¿Libertad? — la mujer sacó otras cartas — eso depende.

 

—¿De qué?

 

—De cual cadena es de la que quieres liberarte — dijo sacando otra carta — la cadena que te obliga a volver a América... o la que vas a adquirir acá.

 

Chris frunció el ceño y acomodó su máscara. Aquel baile al que había acudido era uno de máscaras y disfraces, donde todo mundo podía pretender ser otro.

 

—¿Una cadena nueva? No he venido acá para eso.

 

—Las cartas no mienten — la mujer siguió sacando cartas del mazo — vas a hacerte de otra cadena... una demasiado fuerte... una...

 

De repente, sacó otra carta y la imagen de la muerte apareció. Todo el mundo lanzó un gemido asustado, pero Chris permaneció serio. La mujer se puso aún más pálida y se alejó un paso del rubio.

 

—¿Qué es? — Chris apoyó las manos sobre la mesa — ¿qué es lo que has visto?

 

La mujer simplemente negó y se alejó más, empujando a la gente que salía a su paso. Chris quiso seguirla, pero pronto comenzó a correr y se perdió entre la multitud que ya danzaba. 

 

—Nunca la vi reaccionar así — dijo un joven alto y moreno, colocando una mano sobre el hombro del rubio — ni aún con los que decía que iban a morir... si yo fuera tú, me preocuparía.

 

—No — dijo safándose y restándole importancia — no creo en esas cosas de todas formas.

 

Sin embargo, la espina de la duda ya se había instalado en su interior. ¿Otra cadena? No, él ya no necesitaba más ataduras de ningún tipo. Había arriesgado todo con su huida de casa hasta el viejo mundo, al lugar donde estaba seguro que nunca le encontrarían. Todo, por escapar de un matrimonio por conveniencia donde jamás sería feliz. No podría... él no se enamoraría así como así. Cuando pasara, tenía que ser real.

 

Sólo esperaba que sucediera antes que cualquier oscuro suceso en su camino.

 


	3. 3

Sebastian estaba bastante aburrido. La fiesta no era el problema, pues estaba bastante animada y había sangre joven y fresca. Pero ninguna que llamara fuertemente su atención. Odiaba ser tan exigente, pero lo era. No bebía de nadie que no fuera lo suficientemente bello y noble, fuera hombre o mujer. Y por lo general, incluía sexo apasionado hasta entrada la madrugada. No había cosa más exquisita que la sangre bebida durante el clímax.

 

Pero aquella noche, ninguna criatura le atraía. Todos se veían tan planos, tan sosos. Centenas de máscaras sin gracia, ocultando debajo decadencia y malas voluntades. Suspiró y decidió salir de allí. Pasaría el resto de la noche meditando en los jardines bajo la luz de la luna. Y fue allí, mientras se apoyaba en una de las columnas cubiertas de verde enredadera, cuando lo vio. 

 

Saliendo de toda esa multitud hedionda de vino y lujuria, unos hermosos ojos azules observaban el cielo, como elevando una plegaria. Llevaba una máscara color azul brillante y un traje casi en el mismo tono. Sus labios, encendidos como una rosa en pleno florecer, parecían murmurar una petición que sólo se estaría dando entre él y su creador. Sonrió. Los humanos podían ser tan ingenuos.

 

—¿Huyendo? — dijo acercándose con una sonrisa hasta que el rubio le observó. Y vaya que esos ojos eran preciosos.

 

—Algo así — devolvió la sonrisa y fijó su mirada en la fuente frente a él.

 

—Por lo general estas fiestas son agotadoras, pero esta noche ha estado un poco aburrido.

 

—¿Sí? — volvió a observarlo y Sebastian casi sintió la calidez regándose en todo su cuerpo. 

 

—Nunca te había visto... ¿extranjero?

 

—Sí, vengo de otras tierras — Chris le sonrió — tú en cambio... puedo ver que tienes sangre europea.

 

—¿Por qué lo dices?

 

—Tus ojos — dijo viéndolo fijamente — el porte y la palidez... acá todos son bastante pálidos.

 

—Ya sabes lo que dicen — Sebastian caminó rodeándolo — este es el hogar de muchos vampiros.

 

Chris rió.

 

—No me digas que crees en esos cuentos.

 

—Oh, es real. Tan real como tú y yo acá de pie, sintiendo la brisa de la fuente y el frío nocturno — se acercó más y notó la ligera tensión en el cuerpo del joven. Adoraba ser el depredador. — ¿Cuál es tu nombre, joven extranjero?

 

—Christopher Evans — extendió su mano y se estremeció con la intensa frialdad de la mano del joven frente a él.

 

—Sebastian — atrajo la mano de Chris y la besó — es un gusto, joven Evans.

 

—Puedes llamarme Chris — la voz salió como un susurro ahogado. Esos labios en su piel parecían quemar y enviarle lenguas de fuego por todo el torso.

 

—Chris — repitió con voz profunda, clavando sus fríos ojos en los azules cálidos. Justo en ese momento, una intensa melodía de acordeones y violines comenzaba a sonar con fuerza y Sebastian no pudo contenerse. Haló al rubio y le rodeó la cintura — ¿me concedes este baile?

 

El joven apenas pudo asentir. No podía apartar sus ojos de aquel apuesto hombre. Sus pupilas parecían escanearlo y desnudarlo lentamente, de una sutil y sensual manera. Se dejó guiar, girando y bailando bajo la luna, perdiéndose entre los laberintos de hierba fresca que le daban a todo aquel encuentro una magia especial. Entonces, sonrió. Estaba feliz, no podía explicar por qué, pero parecía que todo aquello que había deseado, se materializaba allí frente a él, transformado en un hermoso castaño de ojos de hielo y labios rojos que invitaban a ser besados. Poco importaba que fuera un hombre. Chris estaba seguro que si se lo pedía, se iría a la cama con él sin dudarlo.

 

Sebastian estaba encantado con Chris. Era sin duda el muchacho más bello que había visto en toda su vida. Su cuerpo firme parecía estar hecho a su medida, se complementaban de una manera increíble en aquella danza sensual y apasionada. Podía sentir cómo cada poro de su piel despertaba con ahínco ante sus provocaciones, cada roce y cada gemido ahogado. Lo tenía en sus redes. ¡Cuánto iba a disfrutar esa velada! se tomaría su tiempo con él. Estaba seguro que no le alcanzaría la noche para besar cada pequeño rincón.

 

—Chris — dijo pegándose más, susurrando en su oreja — ¿puedo ser desvergonzado y tremendamente sincero?

 

—¿Sí? — el rubio se estremeció y dio un paso atrás. La música había terminado y ahora solo quedaba el intenso latir de su corazón. ¿Qué estaba pasando con él? de repente, deseaba intensamente que ese precioso castaño siguiera hasta el final, que le aliviara el calor quitándole todas las prendas.

 

—Eres hermoso — dijo estirando su mano y pasando un dedo por todo el borde de la chaqueta, acariciando el firme torso — definitivamente, el más hermoso de todos los jóvenes acá reunidos. Tengo gustos bastante exigentes y... tú los cumples con creces.

 

—Oh — se sonrojó aunque internamente maldijo por hacerlo — bueno... no sé si sentirme halagado... yo... bueno, no...

 

—¿Nunca has jugado con chicos? — Sebastian se lamió los labios, casi saboreando la tensión y la excitación que emanaban del rubio. Podía sentir cómo la curiosidad comenzaba a mover al joven más cerca de él.

 

—No — Chris sonrió y bajó la mirada — no es que no... tú sabes... llame mi atención — dio otro paso atrás, pero se encontró con la pared de arbustos. Sebastian sonrió ampliamente. La noche sería su aliada, las sombras sus amigas y las enredaderas del jardín el mejor escondite. — Es decir... las chicas son hermosas, pero... hay algo en los chicos también — siguió el rubio, casi tartamudeando, sin poder apartar la mirada de los ojos y labios de Sebastian. No sabía qué era lo que le pasaba, pero iba a aprovechar el impulso. ¿Acaso no era esa la libertad deseada? poder probar, sin límites, sin culpas. Y el castaño era guapísimo.

 

—Entonces... ¿debo asumir que estos hermosos labios nunca han besado a otros labios masculinos? — Sebastian mató la distancia y se pegó a él, pasando su pulgar enguantado por el labio inferior del rubio.

 

—N-no — Chris se puso aún más rojo, pero sin perder la valentía que parecía alentarlo. Pronto, sus ojos se fijaron en los húmedos y generosos labios de Sebastian. Se veían tan suaves.

 

—¿Puedo ser el primero, Chris? — Sebastian acarició su mejilla y rodeó con su otro brazo la delgada cintura. No esperó siquiera la confirmación del rubio, acortó la distancia y tomó su boca con un deseo reprimido. Tantas noches tratando de encontrar a su víctima perfecta y allí estaba: Chris Evans era delicioso al tacto. ¡Qué exquisita sería su sangre!

 

Chris abrió mucho los ojos en asombro cuando Sebastian lo tomó así, sin más y con esa pasión que parecía emanar por cada poro. Su cuerpo sucumbió ante el calor, sus labios cedieron y fueron dóciles aprendices en presencia de su maestro. Sus brazos fueron directo a los castaños cabellos, acariciándolos y apretándolos para variar el ángulo del beso, el cual ahora era profundo, intenso. Sus lenguas se enredaban y sus alientos se mezclaban, casi con rabia, con la intensidad del trueno en medio de la tormenta. La boca de Sebastian sin duda sería adictiva, no podía tener nunca suficiente de ella. Gimió dentro del beso y sus dedos retuvieron al castaño cuando quiso alejarse.

 

Sebastian estaba asombrado también. Nunca, ni en su vida como humano ni en su eternidad como vampiro, un beso había sido tan intenso y memorable. ¿Realmente valía la pena beber hasta la última gota y matar al precioso rubio? su cuerpo lo pedía a gritos, pero algo dentro de él se resistía. Chris era demasiado perfecto... irrepetible.

 

—Oh Chris — se separó al fin, deteniendo las muñecas del rubio que querían seguir reteniéndolo entre sus brazos — si no te detienes... esto va a salirse de control...

 

—¿No es eso lo que buscamos? — sonrió halando del moreno — ha sido un beso delicioso... 

 

—Quiero darte más que un beso Evans — Sebastian casi gruñó cuando Chris haló de él para que se pegara a su cuerpo — quiero recorrerte lentamente y hacerte mío.

 

—No sé por qué, pero yo también lo deseo — confesó colando su mano entre el grueso saco de Sebastian, llegando a la camisa de seda que cubría sus firmes pectorales — ¿es que acaso eres una especie de hechicero?

 

—No... soy un vampiro — susurró en su oreja. Chris rió divertido y ladeó su cabeza. Sebastian no desaprovechó la invitación y pasó lentamente su lengua, deseando clavar sus colmillos y beber hasta la última gota. Pero debía ser fuerte. De lo bueno, poco. Había que disfrutarlo despacio y no gastarlo tan pronto. ¿Cuántas veces en una eternidad podría tener a un Chris? — salgamos de aquí. Quiero verte adornando mis sábanas... gritando de placer.

 

—Eres bastante gráfico — jadeó Chris sintiendo las manos en sus caderas — ¿serás amable conmigo?

 

—Claro que sí — besó su cuello y pasó apenas sus colmillos. Era un suplicio contenerse.

 

—Entonces... salgamos de aquí.


	4. 4

El camino a la vieja casa donde Sebastian vivía con Scarlett había sido muy ameno. Cuando salieron del baile, no podían quitarse las manos de encima, pero pronto tuvieron que contenerse si querían tomar un carruaje. Ya dentro del mismo, Chris había decidido conversar más y Sebastian ahora sabía prácticamente el resumen de la vida del rubio: único heredero, el hijo predilecto, prometido con una rica joven para salvar a su familia de la ruina. Lo único que quería era ser libre. Y él iba a concedérselo esa noche. Porque no había mayor libertad de toda la inmundicia de la vida más que la muerte. Algo que él no podría saborear.

 

Sin embargo, un sentimiento extraño surgía de su pecho. Algo dentro de él no quería ver esos ojos sin vida, o esa lozana piel volverse pálida. Era tan hermoso y perfecto que casi era una pena arrebatarle la vida. Pero bueno, de algo había que vivir.

 

—Entonces, Sebastian — Chris lo sacó de su línea de pensamiento cuando el carruaje se detuvo — ¿es aquí donde vives?

 

El castaño asintió. Se bajó del carruaje y, tomando la mano del rubio, le ayudó a descender y corrieron prestos hasta la puerta, donde Sebastian abrió con rapidez. Cuando estuvieron dentro, Chris volvió a buscar sus labios y esta vez, fue el castaño el que tuvo que cerrar los ojos para degustar aquella sensación tan exquisita sobre su piel. ¡Al diablo con pensamientos de hacer lo correcto! deseaba como nadie a ese rubio. Con la fuerza sobrehumana que poseía, cargó al joven y, haciéndole rodearle con sus piernas, subió con él las escaleras hasta llegar a la regia habitación con la enorme cama de sábanas blancas. 

 

Sin duda, Chris Evans era el mejor ornamento sobre ellas. Cuando el joven quedó completamente desnudo, Sebastian deseó ser un maestro pintor para poder plasmar en lienzo tanta belleza y sensualidad. Lo contempló largo rato, acariciándolo apenas, casi como si fuera un sueño y el rubio fuera a esfumarse como la bruma.

 

—¿Qué pasa Sebastian? — dijo de repente, sonriéndole — ¿vas a desnudarte o tendré que hacerlo yo?

 

—Realmente estás impaciente, ¿no? — el castaño aflojó su camisa y pronto se deshizo de ella. Comenzó a quitarse el pantalón y la ropa interior.

 

—Debo confesar que sí — Chris pasó una mano por las suaves sábanas — aunque... también me da miedo.

 

—Seré delicado — sonrió quitándose al fin la ropa, mostrándole su desnudez en todo su esplendor. Chris se sonrojó mucho, más al observar el erguido y enorme miembro del castaño.  —Déjame hacerte mío Chris... prometo que olvidarás todos tus problemas.

 

El rubio se quedó serio por unos momentos, antes de erguirse y gatear hacia él, atrayéndolo hasta que quedaron de rodillas uno frente a otro.

 

—Hazme olvidar todo... hazme olvidar que soy yo... esta noche quiero ser tuyo.

 

Sebastian asintió casi con un gruñido. Se abalanzó sobre Chris y sus labios se unieron a los suyos. Fue fiel a su promesa y recorrió cada pequeño rincón del cuerpo del joven, arrancándole suspiros, gemidos y palabras incoherentes. Degustó goloso el dulce líquido que manaba de su miembro, el cual engulló y aprisionó largo rato hasta que lo hizo venirse entre espasmos una y otra vez. Apenas estaba empezando, pero nunca tendría suficiente de Evans. Era perfecto.

 

—Sebastian — jadeó Chris sintiendo los dedos del castaño preparando el lugar en donde iban a unirse — n-no...

 

—Relájate — susurró sobre sus labios, introduciendo uno de sus dedos.

 

—¡Ah! — dio un respingo, pero no se apartó. Dejó que Sebastian siguiera, que lo amoldara a su antojo, que le entregara el regalo de una primera experiencia inolvidable.

 

—Eres tan hermoso Chris...

 

—Tú también lo eres — sus brazos lo rodearon y fijó su azul mirada en la turquesa de su compañero — eres bello Sebastian... eres perfecto.

 

En ese momento, algo dentro de Sebastian pareció romperse. ¿Podría seguir adelante y matarlo?, ¿aun cuando su pecho se sentía tan pleno, tan cálido? Decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto y entregarse a la pasión arrolladora. Lo penetró cuando sintió que estaba listo y el contacto fue intenso. Gemidos de dolor fueron reemplazados por gemidos de placer y el sudor perló pronto ambos cuerpos. El corazón de Chris parecía bombear con fuerza y Sebastian juró que podía ver cómo la sangre corría por cada vena, en perfecta armonía para dar vida a ese ser tan exquisito. No pudo contenerse más. Con cada estocada, sentía cómo Chris iba llegando al límite y su sangre se volvía más y más atractiva. Al fin, cuando el rubio lloriqueaba de placer al sentir su próstata súper estimulada, Sebastian clavó sus colmillos y bebió con gula. 

 

—¡Ahhh! — Chris sintió cómo su corazón casi se detenía por la sobrecarga de sensaciones. Estalló en una blanca marea que manchó su pecho y el de Sebastian, pero los dientes clavados en su cuello le regalaron un segundo orgasmo aún más intenso. Lloró de gozo, de dolor, de desesperación. Era como estallar y volverse mil partículas que sentían el doble de lo que normalmente sentía. 

 

Sebastian no podía dejar de succionar. Era como beber el más dulce elixir jamás probado, lo llenaba de vida, lo llenaba de energía, lo completaba. Aún si hubiera querido detenerse, no habría podido. Era intoxicante, adictivo. Y era para él. Chris se había entregado en cuerpo y alma... y era perfecto. Quiso parar cuando sintió el llanto de Chris, el ruego de “detente”, el gemido de impotencia y las manos apretando sus cabellos, tratando de hacerle entrar en cordura. Pero el frenesí no podía detenerse y la dilatada pupila de Sebastian daba cuenta de eso. Bebería hasta la última gota. Se llenaría de Evans hasta saciarse, porque estaba completamente seguro que en toda la eternidad, nunca iba a encontrar a otro como él. Chris era una ocurrencia de “una sola vez en la vida”.


	5. 5

Scarlett masajeó sus sienes otra vez y suspiró. Su peinado estaba arruinado, la noche había estado agitada y había bebido de cuatro víctimas. La última había dado más batalla. 

 

—Explícame de nuevo... ¿cómo llegamos a esto? — dijo observando a un agobiado Sebastian sentado frente a la apagada chimenea.

 

—Ya te lo dije... bebí y bebí... era tan delicioso, tan perfecto.

 

—Sí, eso ya lo dijiste como mil veces — la rubia caminó hasta quedar frente a él — me refiero a la parte en donde dices que te sentiste inmensamente triste y no pudiste aceptar su muerte.

 

Sebastian se estremeció y frunció el ceño. Sí, cuando bebió hasta la última gota de Evans, la culpa lo había invadido. Pero más que culpa, había sido una honda tristeza. El no ver de nuevo esa chispa azul en sus ojos, sus labios rojos que ahora lucían tan pálidos y esa expresión de miedo en su rostro. No... no podía arrebatarle así la vida. No podía simplemente dejarlo ir.

 

—No podía... no podía perderlo.

 

—Fue allí donde... ¿le diste a beber tu sangre?

 

El castaño asintió. Cuando vio el laxo cuerpo de Chris sobre las sábanas, no lo dudó. Cortó su muñeca y la colocó sobre los labios del rubio, haciéndole beber. Convirtiéndolo en una criatura de la noche. Tal como él. Porque no podría pasar ya una eternidad sin tenerlo a su lado.

 

—Estás consciente de lo que eso implica, ¿verdad? — Scarlett estaba preocupada. Sabía muy bien que Sebastian no deseaba convertirse en creador de nadie. El tema de la eternidad era para él una condena. Algo a lo que había jurado no someter a nadie. Quizá — pensó la rubia — porque nunca se imaginó que iba a enamorarse. 

—Lo sé — lloró — lo sé Scarlett... sé que le he condenado y ha sido por mi egoísmo. Porque lo quiero para mí, porque es perfecto.

 

—Bueno — suspiró — no serías ni el primero ni el último en hacer algo así...

 

—Pero él deseaba libertad — llevó sus manos a su cabeza — y yo le he encadenado a mí para siempre...

 

—Es relativo — se sentó en el sofá — sabes que puedes sublevarte y matar a tu creador para ser libre.

  
Sebastian le observó aún con lágrimas en los ojos y asintió. Sería lo justo. Dejar que Chris tomara su vida y así, aún cuando fuera inmortal, quizá podría encontrar la paz y la libertad que buscaba. Lo haría... iba a ofrecerse a Chris porque era lo correcto. Se lo debía.


	6. 6

Chris escuchó cada palabra dicha por Sebastian y la chica rubia. Trató de mantenerse cuerdo, de entender la situación y lo que ahora parecía ser su “nueva vida”. Había pasado encerrado en esa habitación durante dos días, tratando de encontrar una razón lógica a lo que había pasado. Porque, estaba seguro que esa noche, había muerto en manos de Sebastian. Habían hecho el amor y en la cúspide del orgasmo, el castaño había bebido su sangre hasta que le hizo perder la conciencia. Y todo se había vuelto negro, frío y vacío. Estaba muerto. Pero la voz de Sebastian se abrió paso en el vacío, la calidez y la luz del castaño lo había mantenido a flote en medio de la oscuridad. Había bebido de él y ahora eran iguales. Inmortales, criaturas de la noche.

 

—Por favor... di algo.

 

—No lo presiones — Scarlett murmuró — esto nunca es fácil.

 

Chris observó sus manos y sus brazos. Los hematomas que habían pintado su piel estaban desapareciendo. Poco a poco, se transformaba en una versión mejorada de sí mismo: sus sentidos más desarrollados, su fuerza incrementada, su cuerpo convirtiéndose en una máquina perfecta. 

 

—Chris...

 

—Fuera — siseó viéndolos con furia— ¡fuera! — el grito resonó en la estancia y reventó los cristales de la ventana. 

Scarlett sacó a rastras a un acongojado y devastado Sebastian que sólo quería enmendar de alguna manera su inesperada decisión de convertir al precioso joven. Pero aún era muy pronto para que Chris entendiera o pudiera enfrentarle. Había tanto que debían explicarle de su nueva situación.

 

—Me odia — Sebastian mordió su labio — me odia y no puedo culparlo. Yo te odié tanto...

 

—No saquemos el pasado, ¿sí? — Scarlett le acarició la espalda — dale tiempo. Tú pasaste encerrado en un sótano varios meses. 

 

Sebastian asintió. Sí, había sido duro enfrentar la realidad de la inmortalidad. Pero más duro era ahora, aceptar que se había enamorado de un joven al que quería como su compañero por la eternidad y quien seguramente le rechazaría. 


	7. 7

Pasaron varias semanas antes de que Chris saliera de la habitación. Sebastian había estado cerca, observando y deseando hablarle, pero Scarlett había dado instrucción directa: no le hables a menos que él te hable. Y, como el rubio no le dirigió la palabra, simplemente observó cómo arregló sus ropas y salió de la casa. Quiso seguirlo, pero la rubia también había sido tajante: déjalo arreglar sus asuntos. Lo único que le quedaba a Sebastian era esperar. Esperar que Chris volviera... o aceptar que nunca volvería a verle.

 

Chris mientras tanto, caminaba presuroso por las calles oscuras de Bucarest, olfateando, buscando. Era raro ya no tener lo que antes había conocido como “hambre”. Ahora, lo único que quedaba era sed. Una tremenda sed que no se saciaba con agua. Y no quería aceptar realmente que lo único que la saciaría sería la sangre. Pero, algo dentro de sí le dictaba que de no saciar su sed, iba a morir. Y realmente, no quería morir. Ahora lo sabía.

 

Estando entre los brazos de Sebastian, había descubierto la intensidad del amor. Porque sí, Chris Evans se había enamorado del misterioso y apasionado Sebastian. ¿Por qué otra razón, si no esa, se hubiera entregado de la manera en que se entregó? Claro, que nunca esperó que el hermoso castaño fuera un depredador que había terminado matándolo. 

 

Los primeros días lo odió con intensidad. El castaño no había sido más que un cazador al acecho y él había sido su víctima. Una muesca más en su registro de conquistas y muertes. Se sintió como un tonto por haberse enamorado de él y caer en su red, dejarse seducir y ahora correr con la consecuencia de ser inmortal. Y lo peor: estar ligado a él.

 

Pero pronto, su percepción había cambiado. Al ver la cara de congoja del castaño, la culpabilidad en su rostro y la manera en la que velaba por él, merodeando en su puerta o tratando de hablarle cuando cruzaban mirada en alguno de los pasillos de la enorme mansión. Quizá Sebastian no era tan malo después de todo. Era complicado, pero antes de poder ponerle más cabeza al asunto, tenía que arreglar todo lo inconcluso en su vida. 

 

Así, pasó varios meses, alimentándose de gente sin cara y sin nombre, buscando a algún joven que se pareciera a él. La noche que tuvo la suerte de encontrarlo, atacó. Su sed volvió a saciarse y se asustó al darse cuenta que, la muerte de otro por su supervivencia, era algo que ya no le pesaba en su conciencia. Ahora no había vuelta atrás. Dejó el cuerpo en un lugar donde le encontraran y dejó junto a él parte de sus pertenencias. Con suerte, le registrarían como fallecido y al menos su familia recibiría un cuerpo al cual darle sepultura y una conclusión ante su desaparición. 

 

—Eres de los pocos que arreglan sus asuntos — Scarlett le encontró en una de las desoladas calles.

 

—No sería justo para mi familia el no volver a saber de mí.

 

—¿Qué harás ahora? — la rubia se apoyó en la pared, guardando prudente distancia. Sabía por experiencia que los vampiros recién conversos eran muy impredecibles.

 

—No lo sé — confesó sincero — no tengo un lugar al cual volver... ni en dónde quedarme.

 

—Eso no es cierto — prendió un cigarrillo y exhaló lentamente el humo.

 

—¿Dirás que él está esperando por mí? — sonrió incrédulo.

 

—Lo hace... probablemente lo hará eternamente. Lo conozco demasiado bien.

 

Chris frunció el ceño.

 

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

 

—¿No es obvio? — sonrió — él no buscaba convertir a nadie... odiaba incluso la sola noción de condenar a otra persona a la eternidad.

 

—¿Entonces por qué lo hizo conmigo? — siseó.

 

—Porque se enamoró de ti.

 

Chris empuñó las manos y giró el rostro. Amor... sí, sabía bien cómo se sentía. Él también se había enamorado de Sebastian. Con un amor intenso y sin límites. Un amor que lo había llevado a la muerte, sí... pero lo había regresado de sus garras, quizá con un sólo propósito: estar a su lado eternamente.

 

Ahora entendía las palabras de la adivina, en la que fuera su última noche como humano: iba a liberarse, sí... pero otra cadena lo iba a mantener en aquel lugar. Pero esta vez, era una cadena de la cual no quería liberarse.


	8. 8

La noche que Chris volvió, Sebastian observaba la luna desde el tejado de la vieja mansión. En silente plegaria, había pedido a la pálida dama de la noche que protegiera a su amado y lo trajera de vuelta. Parecía haberle cumplido, porque lo tenía allí, sentado al lado. 

 

No habían dicho nada, simplemente estaban hombro con hombro, observando las estrellas. 

 

—Sólo necesito saber — dijo Chris rompiendo el silencio al fin — tu razón.

 

Sebastian se tensó un poco, pero sabía perfectamente la respuesta.

 

—Me enamoré de ti — contestó — no podía concebir el pasar el resto de la eternidad si no estabas a mi lado.

 

El rubio le observó fijamente durante unos segundos, antes de esbozar al fin una sonrisa.

 

—Bien... eso me alivia. No quería matarte... porque juro que lo hubiera hecho si decías que fui solo una conquista que salió mal.

 

—¡Jamás!  — el castaño sonrió aliviado — de alguna manera poco convencional, te elegí.

 

—Lo sé — Chris volvió de nuevo su mirada hacia el cielo — yo también te elegí. Por eso volví.

 

Sebastian soltó en un sollozo el nudo que habitaba en su garganta. Lloró al fin, soltando la tensión de meses. Chris le rodeó con su brazo y buscó sus labios para sellar el pacto. Estarían juntos por siempre.


	9. Epílogo

—¿Podrías despegarte un momento de allí?

 

—Sólo unos minutos más — Sebastian observaba maravillado el video en pantalla — esto es fascinante.

 

Chris suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco. 

 

—Lo has visto miles de veces — comenzó a quitarse la ropa mientras caminaba rumbo a la cama — estará allí mañana también. La magia de eso que llaman internet.

 

—¿No te maravilla todo esto? — Sebastian dio clic en el siguiente video — toda esta tecnología, cómo ha avanzado la humanidad.

 

—Sí — contestó desnudándose por completo — fascinante.

 

Sebastian observó en el reflejo de la pantalla el precioso cuerpo de Chris, metiéndose entre las suaves sábanas de satén negro. Se colocó boca abajo, levantando las caderas, adrede. Hacía eso para captar su atención, y ¡oh vaya si funcionaba! Casi en automático, Seb apagó la computadora y se deshizo de la ropa también, metiéndose como un bólido a la par de Chris.

 

—Ouch — se quejó el rubio al sentir las frías manos rodeando su cintura y la pelvis casi despierta del castaño buscando cobijo en sus entrañas.

 

—¿Sabes que nunca me cansaré de esto? — Sebastian le mordió el cuello.

 

—Lo sé — Chris abrió dócilmente las piernas, gimiendo al sentir las caricias — yo tampoco.

 

—Te amo — Sebastian lo susurró con dulzura en su oído. 

 

—Y yo a ti — Chris sonrió. Amaba escuchar esas palabras saliendo de la boca de Sebastian. Siempre se escuchaban diferente, a pesar de los siglos que ya llevaban diciéndolo de una u otra manera. Siempre se escucharían diferente, porque se pertenecían en miles de formas. Por toda la eternidad.

**Author's Note:**

> Parte de la serie de Prompts del grupo Evanstan en Español.  
> Prompt #4 sugerido por Ian Van Den Bremt, especial de Halloween!


End file.
